Telemetry services allow remote measurement and reporting of information for subsequent storage or processing. Telemetry applications are used in a wide variety of industries, including public utilities, security, health care, law enforcement, and government sectors. Transmission of telemetry data involves a machine-to-machine communication between a client device and a home server. Typical examples of telemetry applications include remote reading of utility and parking meters, audio/video security surveillance, alarm monitoring, and remote sensor monitoring. Legacy telemetry solutions are based on a circuit switched model, in which a telemetry server periodically communicates with individual client devices by dialing each device's number via an analog communication line.
While telemetry services include wired as well as wireless applications, wireless telemetry is growing in popularity because it allows greater flexibility and lower installation costs. To this end, a growing number of modern telemetry solutions are designed to employ existing wireless telephone networks. As the wireless telephone networks transition from a circuit switched to a packet switched architecture, they employ Internet Protocol (IP) addressing of connected user devices to enhance the wireless networks' compatibility with Internet based services. Similarly, the telemetry field is moving toward IP based services that, among other advantages, support a greater number of remote telemetry devices. Although a conversion to IP based telemetry services is often desirable, many legacy telemetry customers do not wish to host new telemetry server equipment and software due to associated expense and security implications. Similarly, although the wireless network operators often desire to incorporate legacy telemetry customers into their current IP based telemetry services, doing so may require additional expense and resources for managing the legacy connections.